The Day She Almost Died
by ahack6
Summary: A oneshot that goes along with my Sisters Grimm: War and Beyond story. Puck's POV when Sabrina is left outside during the explosion of Charming's fort, and he thinks she has died. His reaction, fills in the gap when Sabrina was unconscious.


**I'm finally getting around to this! Okay, this oneshot requires you to have read my "Sisters Grimm: The War and Beyond" story... (I know, cheesy name, right?) It's focused on when Puck finds Sabrina in the rubble with Basil, in his POV. Mild fluff, I guess. (I already mentioned my story that Puck was kinda worried... XD) Anyway, here we go! (Beginning with an edited version of chapter 2 of my story...)**

_"Let's go find Daphne. Do you know if she's in the Safe House?"_

_"Probably, knowing Granny. We'd better head there, then."_

_"But what about fighting? We have to help!"_

_"I'm going to, later. But we have to get you to—"_

_He was interrupted by a particularly loud cry of agony. One of Prince Charming's warriors fell, revealing Mirror, standing in all of his glory and clutching the Vorpal Sword… as well as Sabrina's baby brother. "Where did he get that sword? We have to get my brother back!" Sabrina hissed, shocked._

_There was another shout of surprise and Sabrina turned to see Daphne, who was being surrounded by three very ugly Everafters. "Puck!" Sabrina begged. "Save her!"_

_Puck looked at Sabrina for a moment, seemingly torn, but she shoved him harshly in Daphne's direction. "Go!"_

Grimm shoved me, which was particularly rude, and I scowled. However, I knew that Marshmallow was in danger, possibly more so than Grimm, so I raced off to save the chubby little girl. By now she was cowering against the wall, the three brutish Everafters advancing on her, muttering, "Must kill Grimm child... Must kill Grimm child!"

"The only one who's going to be killing anyone today is ME," I proclaimed, my fabulous wings sprouting from my back and carrying me up into the smoky air. I brandished my wooden sword and waved it tauntingly in their faces, which successfully distracted them from the terrified Marshmallow.

"You'd do well to back off, fairy boy, and let us finish up with the girl. We're doing you a favor!" the one that looked suspiciously like a sea monster growled. Something in the pit of my stomach twisted. Grimm calls me fairy boy-no one else.

So I put on my most disturbing face and sneered at him. "I don't think I can let you do that, Seaweed Butt."

He growled. "We'll see about that..."

But before we could do anything, Canis' voice boomed above the fighting, "Charming's warriors! Code Orange in five! Code ORANGE!"

This made me grin. They'd be nothing but dust in seconds, which meant I didn't have to kill them! So I swooped down, grabbed Daphne, and zoomed upward. One of the sea monster's buddies threw a sword at me, and I ducked it easily. "Missed me!"

As I flew away, three more swords followed in my path. _Maybe_ taunting them wasn't the best option for our survival...

"Puck," Daphne cried over the wind and shouts of battle, "Where's Sabrina?"

I shrugged. "She mentioned something about the Safe House. Probably she's already over there."

This seemed to mellow the little girl up a little bit, but I don't think she was entirely convinced.

Truth be told, neither was I.

* * *

><p>Grimm's parents, the Old Lady, Jake, heck, EVERYONE seemed excited to see us. Veronica looked like she'd been crying, and embraced her youngest daughter in what looked like a constricting hug. "Daphne Grace, I was so worried about you!" <strong>(AN: Is Grace an okay middle name for Daphne?)**

Marshmallow looked shaken up but otherwise okay, and she simply nodded up at her mother. I was happy when she asked the question I'd been waiting for someone to ponder over: "Is Sabrina back? And what about the baby?"

Henry froze. The man's body seemed to tense up, and I could tell-from bad experiences-that he was about to have a panic attack. "No," he said, as if it was just dawning on him that two of his own kids were missing. The git.

Panic erupted. Suddenly everyone was yelling at each other-I was laughing; this was better than TV-and crying and demanding that something be done, that someone had to go find the two missing Grimm children. No one was taking any action, and eventually, Jacob had something to say about it.

"Well we can't just sit here, can we?" Jake exclaimed. The poor guy looked like he'd been to hell and back, what with poor Briar... I shook off any feelings of remorse for him. He _had_, after all, stolen my spotlight. But I did agree that we couldn't NOT do something.

"Look," I interrupted, pleased that my tone gave away none of my true emotions. It held only a delicious amount of swagger. "_I'll_ just fly out there and pick 'em up. It won't be any trouble. I'll be back in a flash."

Canis shot me a tortured look. His whole frame was shaking. "I _can't_ let you go out there, boy," he whispered. And then, with picture-perfect timing, the magically reinforced door slammed shut, locking us in.

Everyone froze. Marshmallow let out a terrified whimper.

"Why not?" I demanded. "Open the door and let me out!" I'm embarrassed to say that you could hear every ounce of my desperation in my voice.

The ground started to rumble. The Old Lady clapped a hand to her mouth. Henry gave a shout and pulled his wife and youngest daughter towards him, hugging them close. Jake grabbed onto a table. "Quick!" I screamed. "Let me out!"

"Code Orange..." Canis moaned miserably, his eyes glittering. "Why did Charming invent Code Orange?"

And then the fort exploded.

* * *

><p>The Safe House held, of course (it was magically enhanced, duh), but the force of the explosion knocked us to the ground. Someone gave a sharp little cry-it sounded like Granny. I fell on my butt, which didn't please me a whole lot, but I was back on my feet in no time, and pounding on the door, yanking on the knob, and generally demanding in my loudest, most obnoxious voice that someone let me out IMMEDIATELY.<p>

Marshmallow was crying, and she had the hiccups. "Sa-HIC-brina's st-HIC-ill out t-HIC-here! They kill-HIC-ed her! Daddy, th-HIC-ey killed her!" Her voice, to me, sounded faint and distant, a mere distraction in the way of my goal. I bit my tongue and resisted the urge to shout, "SHUT UP!"

Her dad had a tear trickling down his cheek as he marched over to me. I cowered for a minute, thinking he was going to really slap me this time, but instead, he began to help me try to break down the door. Eventually, pretty much everyone was banging on it, either on the verge of tears, in the middle of a panic attack, or plain old bawling. Marshmallow aimed kick after kick at the solid wood frame, which should have buckled by now, but hadn't. Once, her foot connected with my calf. It left a bruise, but that was no matter. I was working on breaking the door handle with Jake. I transformed my hand into an elephant's foot and slammed it down on top of the thin metal handle, but nothing happened. Jake's magical spells were having the same effect-nothing.

Suddenly the door unlocked. I doubt that it had anything to do with our futile (I learned _that_ word from Veronica!) efforts, but I like to pretend it did. Since the entire family was piled up against it, the door collapsed, sending us sprawling.

After pushing Henry's leg away from my back, the first thing I registered was the smell. God, but it was smoky! I stood up and coughed, making a disgusted face at the stinky smell. Marshmallow grabbed my leg and hauled herself up, but was snatched away and once again held close by her overly-protective father.

I didn't even have time to be angry.

Charming's fort, his pride and joy, was in shambles. The walls were still standing, although they were leaning at weird angles and definitely could not stand another attack-much less an axe! The other buildings, however, weren't as lucky. They had been completely wiped out, with nothing but huge piles of rubble left. In fact, rubble was everywhere, from burning barrels to smoking loads of wood. Metal weapons that had been abandoned glowed white hot, which meant that the blast had been pretty powerful.

In short, the place looked like Hell.

My stomach clenched with terror. How could anyone, much less stupid, silly mortal Grimm and a _baby_, have survived this? It was, well, impossible.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and spun me around with surprising strength. It was the Old Lady, and she looked like she wanted to kick something (most likely, a mirror). "_Libeling_, you have to fly. Fly up and look around. We'll start searching down here. The least that we can do is find them."

Oh. So she had already given up. The thought that the Old Lady, the tough, supportive Old Lady, had given up on her own granddaughter made me frown. But I didn't argue, for once. "Where am I going to look?" I asked. Ugh! Why did my voice sound so cracked and beaten up?

She considered this for a moment. "Where did you last see them?"

"By the-okay, I'm going." My wings popped out of my back and I was rocketing upward before she could even blink a response. The Grimm family had spread out, picking up chunks of wood and brick, and calling out Grimm's name. They looked like dolls from my height... dolls in a square expanse of burnt, black rubble. The Old Lady peered up at me for a moment, but then hurried off to help Veronica.

I flew a little to the left and down so that I could begin to thoroughly look over the place where Grimm was last seen. I couldn't see anything. _Come on, Grimm, darn it! Didn't you leave us a sign?_ I scanned the burned ground until my eyes hurt, and just as I was looking away to give up, I caught a flash of something yellow.

Something blonde.

Something that I had pranked.

Grimm's hair.

"HEY!" I shouted. "HEY, I THINK I FOUND HER!"

The family converged in one worried mass, each asking me in raised tones about what I'd seen.

"Where?"

"Puck, you'd better not be fooling around!"

"Show us, goddammit!"

"Dad, whoa, swear-alert!"

I simply fluttered down to the ground and strode over to where, sure enough, a lock of dirty blonde hair was poking out from underneath some smoking barrels. Without a word, I began hauling them off, dreading what I would find.

Jake, Henry and Canis eventually helped. The women mainly stood aside in shocked silence. The Marshmallow, although still teary, wasn't sobbing anymore. I think she was hoping beyond hope that Grimm was still alive.

I was beyond hope. I was in denial, having taken the Old Lady's cue.

Ten minutes later, only two more barrels remained. Canis and I had our hands on one, and Jake and Henry were tackling the other. "One, two, three," Jake said through gritted teeth, and both were thrown away at the same time.

"Sabrina!" Veronica cried, running over and kneeling down. She did not touch the still figure, rather, she seemed lost, not knowing what to do.

Because Grimm looked dead. She was curled up in the fetal position, seemingly protecting something hidden by her long blonde locks. Her face was hidden by them, too. I couldn't see her chest rise and fall.

Now, of course, Marshmallow was crying.

Slowly, gently, Henry leaned down and swept aside Grimm's curtain of hair. "Oh my gosh," he said, and stopped breathing. Wrapped in her arms, protected by her body, Grimm's baby brother looked as unconscious as his sister. "The baby!" Henry was shaking a little now as he slid the infant from Grimm's arms. I stood by, frozen in shock. The baby's shirt was stained a dark scarlet color. Blood. "Is he okay?" Wait... what about Grimm? Or had he, like me, given up? _Had_ I given up? I honestly didn't know.

Veronica seemed to know. She rolled her daughter over, so that we could see Grimm's face. It was pale white, her lips a scary chalky color. Her mother uttered a soft scream about the same time I cried out, "Oh, man!"

A deep puncture wound, one that could only have been caused by a sword, was oozing blood from Grimm's stomach.

"NO!" Henry bellowed. "No, not Savvy!" Now he, a grown man, began to cry.

Marshmallow took one look at the wound, turned green, and hugged the Old Lady tightly. "What happened to her?"

Jake, as always, had the answer. "The Vorpal Sword. 'Brina was stabbed by the Vorpal Sword. And it was poisoned."

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

I gritted my teeth. However much I hated that infernal machine, it was keeping Grimm alive. And I wouldn't break it into tiny bits. Yet.

It was nearly midnight, but I couldn't get to sleep, not after today's events.

We were in the Ferryport Hospital, and had been for many hours. The Everafter doctors had taken one look at Grimm and had declared her a top priority. Yet with all of the intensive care and ridiculous amounts of medicine and gauze, the girl still hadn't woken up yet. And I hadn't left her side. This wouldn't do much for my rep, but I was her protector, and what if some crazy Scarlet Hand member tried to murder her in her most vulnerable state? At least, that's what I told Grimm's family. I could tell Marshmallow-damn her-saw through everything.

I wouldn't leave Grimm's side because I needed her. I needed to know that she was okay, alive, and breathing. In Marshmallow's words, it was fate. Destiny. And other Disney Channel crap like that. But the simple fact was, I liked Grimm. A lot. And nothing was going to come between us.

This thought made me gag. Geez, one sword wound and I was going to pieces. But... it was hard NOT to like Sabrina Grimm.

Sighing, I looked at her again. She looked too peaceful to have just barely survived a sword wound. Some nurse had washed and combed her blonde hair, and it splayed around her face. Much to everyone's relief, her complexion had regained some color. Blankets were tucked up to her shoulders, and her hands rested at her side. Yes, she looked much too peaceful.

"Grimm, you are one stupid girl. You know you can't beat Mirror by yourself," I murmured, getting up to go stand by her side. I could-finally-hear her breathing, muted under the _beep, beep, beep_ing of that stupid machine.

I could almost hear her snarky reply: "Well, at least I didn't get killed like a certain _fairy boy_ would have."

"That certain fairy boy saved your stinking life," I replied, my face now so close to hers I could feel her breath. "So you better be thankful, Grimm."

I imagined her smiling, laughing, and saying something like, "Sure, whatever."

My lips brushed against hers before I realized what I was doing. Then I sprung away, backing up against the furthest wall. Holy mother of Faery, what did I just do?

Later, as I finally drifted off to sleep, I swore that I remembered seeing her smile-the faintest bit of curvature in her lips-as I had pulled away.


End file.
